With the more and more generalization of digital homes, the household life of people are undergoing enormous changes, wherein the incorporation of digital automation design in modern digital homes is becoming the most outstanding advantage. In a household environment, the desk has been incorporated into human lives with multiple functions. On the current stage, the desk is generally used only as a dining table, a computer desk, a study desk and the like. Therefore, the functions of the desk are single at present, and can not satisfy the multi-purpose requirements.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, the Chinese patent CN 102599728A discloses a lifting desktop device, comprising a lifting desktop, a screw rod driving mechanism, a first bearer, two push rods and two first support rods, wherein the screw rod driving mechanism comprises synchronization wheels, a synchronization belt, a motor device, two nut sliding blocks and two screw rods; the two nut sliding blocks are respectively sleeved on the two screw rods; the two synchronization wheels are respectively disposed at the same ends of the two screw rods; the synchronization belt is connected with the two synchronization wheels; one of the two screw rods is connected with the motor device; one end of the push rod is pivotally connected with the lifting desktop, and the other end is pivotally connected with the nut sliding block; one end of the first support rod is pivotally connected with the lifting desktop, and the other end is pivotally connected with the first bearer; and the lifting desktop can be lifted upwards or folded downwards under the drive of the motor device. The lifting desktop device of the invention is suitable to be used together with various computer desks, school desks, tea tables and the like for placing a keyboard and a mouse; the lifting desktop is free to be lifted and folded, is compact and flexible, and has strong versatility and practicability.
However, the lifting desktop device has the following problems in use: first, the lifting desktop device can not be used separately, but can only be used together with a support platform; second, the structural design is unreasonable: the adoptions of two screw rods and nuts combination and a plurality of pivot joint points cause extreme instability when in operation and multiple fault points; third, the lifting desktop device can not bear a load: when a certain pressure is applied on the lifting desktop, the whole lifting desktop device will swing front and back, left and right.